<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】五秒规定 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678987">【索香】五秒规定</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>船上的一条新规定快把山治搞疯了，这条规定最近似乎最常用在索隆身上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】五秒规定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617407">Five-Second Rule</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgrand/pseuds/Alexgrand">Alexgrand</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炉子上剩下的油发出滋滋声，炙热的油滴喷洒到山治赤裸的手臂上。</p><p>厨子正端着其他草帽团船员的午餐。平衡通常是山治的强项，但他最近正在经历无法专注的痛苦。那盘肉馅饺滑啊滑，滑了下去。</p><p>「该死！」山治忍住痛楚，重新站稳脚步。尽管如此， 还是有一块肉馅饺从盘子掉了出去，落到厨房地板上。</p><p>像野狼等待脱离羊群的小羊一般，路飞和乌索普立刻扑向山治脚边。</p><p> 「五秒规定！」</p><p>乔巴尖叫着跑进厨房。「我跟你们说过那样很不卫生！你们不知道这艘船上有多少细菌吗！？」 </p><p> 「细菌会等五秒的！」路飞给了驯鹿医生他的招牌笑容。</p><p>谁他妈跟他这么说的？山治认为大概是他们在补充食材的上个岛碰到的骗子。</p><p>山治踢了船长和狙击手。「你们两个最好不要养成习惯！」</p><p>噢，但他们真的养成习惯了，而且还让整艘船都参与了。 </p><p>就连甜蜜、美丽的娜美桑都会『不小心』打翻吧台上的食物，再宣布：「哎呀！五秒规定！」 </p><p>路飞就会从不管哪个角落伸长手抢食，或者罗宾会从地上长出手。弗兰奇会说两个恶魔果实能力者作弊，再将他可伸缩的手臂弹飞过整个房间。「五秒规定──<strong>嗷！</strong>」</p><p>那条规定把山治的厨房变成恶梦。</p><p>索隆，那个无所事事的混蛋，除了锻鍊、大吃、大喝以外什么都不做。山治以为他会加入这场混乱。不过，绿藻头没有显示出任何兴趣。他唯一感兴趣的似乎只有看山治对每一块掉落的食物做出的反应。 山治都能<strong>感觉</strong>那男人居高临下的视线了。</p><p>一天晚上，索隆一定是认为山治不在附近。他溜进厨房偷葡萄，并笨拙的掉了一颗。葡萄滚到厨房门边。当他匆忙的把葡萄捡起来时，他看见山治的皮鞋尖。</p><p>「你也是吗，笨蛋？」厨师点燃一根香菸，俯视着索隆伸长的手。索隆的锻鍊真的很有成效，他的身材很好──不，山治不在乎那个。他本来是要说什么来着？对了，从地上捡东西吃。「你没那么低等。」</p><p>索隆站起身，嘀咕。「你以前在餐厅工作，我确定你一定也上过掉到地上的菜。」</p><p>呼出一口烟，山治摇摇头。「不，从来没有过。那很不卫生。而且跟这艘船完全不是一回事：你不知道在没人看的时候谁都在这些地板上做了什么。」</p><p>那听起来很不对。幸好索隆不是个会太钻研文字的人。山治才是。偏偏山治卻在总是想要胜过的这个家伙身边说出这种话，让他想踢自己一顿。</p><p>山治走过剑士身边，从一个柜子里拿出他的食谱。「整串都拿去。」他把食谱放在吧台上，翻到指示如何做牛奶蛋糕的一页。</p><p>索隆饥饿的抓了一堆葡萄。狼吞虎咽的一颗接一颗的塞进嘴里，索隆好奇的观察山治研究海绵蛋糕的照片。「那是为了乌索普的生日吗？」</p><p>「对。」山治抬起头，很惊讶剑士竟然还在厨房里。「现在出去。我有工作要做。」还有三天就是乌索普的生日了。山治需要想办法让蛋糕保持湿润那么久。</p><p>没有离开，索隆指着其中一种材料。倒着看很难懂，但他还是尝试了，他的手很危险的离山治非常近。「发酵粉跟小苏打粉的差别是什么？」 </p><p>山治皱起他的圈圈眉。「它们跟盐的反应…你在干嘛？」 </p><p>他看着索隆爬过吧台，来到他那一边，站在他身后。索隆越过他的肩膀看。「我想看是怎么做的。」</p><p>太近了──山治几乎能感觉索隆的呼吸喷在他的后颈上。「我很高兴你有兴趣，但我现在并不想要观众。」</p><p>「好吧。」索隆退开。「那晚安了。」 </p><p>山治等待他的脉搏慢下来，才回去收集材料。再也听不见剑士的脚步声后，山治放松下来。终于一个人了。现在他能专心了。 </p><p>其实不行。 </p><p>索隆愚蠢的气味仍然在空气中。就连尼古丁都没办法遮掩。那并不是山治唯一摆脱不掉的。他们的对话或相遇似乎总是会以某种紧绷告终。是<strong>什么</strong>？ </p><p>过去几个星期以来，山治发现了非常微妙的迹象。索隆走进山治在的房间的方式。或者如果山治在外面抽菸的话，那天晚上他就会在甲板上待比较久的时间。</p><p>最糟的是，想这些事就是造成山治料理失误的主因。弄掉食物、烫伤自己。</p><p>隔天跟罗宾一起喝下午茶时，他选择透露给考古学家。</p><p>「也许在所有的竞争底下，你们其实很志趣相投。」她拿着山治做的小蛋糕提出假设。 </p><p>「志趣相投？不可能。」山治嗤之以鼻。他直接否决罗宾假设的行为让她长出一只手，将一块小蛋糕弹到地板上。</p><p>「五秒规定。」她给了厨师一个扭曲的笑容。</p><p>***</p><p>乌索普的生日派对比预期中还好。就那么一次，所有人都忘记了那条愚蠢的规定，像以往一样享受美食。他们全都分享了他们最喜欢的关于乌索普的记忆。等到路飞结束他们友谊的演说，长鼻子海贼已经泪流满面了。山治将他的料理杰作呈现给狙击手：一个三层的海绵蛋糕，形状是三个色彩缤纷的狙击王面具。</p><p>搭配酒也很美味。</p><p>等到夜晚结束，山治的厨房杯盘狼借。所有人都去睡了，但他得留下来清理，这是他唯一可以不用脑筋就做的事。他洗着盘子，肚子发出咕噜声。山治一直忙着确定派对进行顺利，几乎什么都没吃。 </p><p>喝醉的时候下厨听起来不是个好主意。为了避免三度烫伤，山治决定做饭团。他用放了一天的剩饭和一片海苔做了一个，里面包了乌梅。</p><p>厨子骄傲的拿着他的作品。在月光下，海苔的颜色就跟索隆的头发一样。山治往后退了几步，让更多月光洒在海苔上。他开始觉得头晕了。双重影像，手指滑溜。他的饭团轻轻落在地上。</p><p>该死。那还是唯一的一个。</p><p><strong>五，四</strong> <strong>……</strong> </p><p>没有人在看。尤其是那个臭剑士。 </p><p><strong>三，二</strong> <strong>……</strong> </p><p>山治快速的蹲下抓起饭团。脑海中的辩论开始了。哲普大概就会吃，对吧？那个老头子整天都在说什么不准浪费食物。山治咬了一口。</p><p>「我看到了。」一个喝醉的索隆站在门口。</p><p>「你才没有！」山治转过身，遮住他的嘴，让对方看不到他在咀嚼。 </p><p>「我有！现在就没那么高尚了，是不是啊？」</p><p>吞下食物和尊严，山治尖锐的回答。「闭嘴。我很<strong>饿</strong>。」 </p><p>索隆摇摇晃晃的走向他。他呼吸里的酒味非常重。「好吃吗？」</p><p>「当然好吃。」山治把喝醉的海贼推开。「是我做的。」</p><p>「不，我是说，<strong>你</strong>好吃吗？」索隆睨视着他。 </p><p>山治说不出话。房间里唯一的声音只有时钟的滴答声。一阵模糊，索隆非常不合个性的将他沉重的手臂环上山治。他们一起滑下吧台，来到地板上。海苔片飞舞，白米落下。 </p><p>该死，索隆好<strong>重</strong>。山治试着不要表现得像是他的氧气都被撞出来了，但他真的喘不过气。索隆跪在他身上，口齿不清的说。「五秒规定。」</p><p>生气了，山治喘着气说。「什么？给我滚开……」 </p><p>索隆的唇覆上了他的。 </p><p>整整两秒钟。 </p><p>山治会把那称为吻吗？还没开始就结束了。索隆留下的，只有强烈的酒味，和<strong>一大堆</strong>问题。他跌跌撞撞的离开了山治的厨房，咒骂着：「本来没打算那么干的。」 </p><p>山治站起身，一粒粒米饭落到他的鞋子上，散落各个方向，如同他的思绪。</p><p>***</p><p>他隔天没有在厨房里看到索隆。路飞在那里毁灭剩下的生日蛋糕。一整天，山治透过厨房窗户观望甲板。索隆没有在那里做单手俯卧撑。他没有来吃午餐。晚餐也没有他就结束了。</p><p>到了夜晚，山治说服自己去外面找索隆。老实说，他一点都不想处理这破事。又不是他自找的。索隆当然会做出这种事，却不道歉也不解释。</p><p>抽菸听起来比纠缠复杂事情好多了。山治决定要去抽一根。他站在甲板上，想着那个吻有多蠢。没错，的确很蠢。他决定要多想一下那愚蠢的感觉。</p><p>「今天不是轮到你守夜。」索隆向他走来时，山治弄掉了香菸。看到放松工具掉在地上，金发男人弹了一下舌头。「那白痴的规定也适用于香菸吗？」</p><p>「不，只适用于食物。」 </p><p>山治明白了。「是<strong>你</strong>跟路飞说那个蠢规定的！你开始了这该死的一切！为什么？」 </p><p>「我知道会把你搞疯。」</p><p>有什么在阻止他把索隆踢下船去？什么都没有。</p><p>「我很高兴你用这个玩笑玩得那么开心。」山治嘀咕。他们之间出现沉默。紧绷又回来了。</p><p>索隆举起手。「昨天晚上我……」</p><p>「我们不需要谈。」 </p><p>好了。问题解决。他们可以继续假装那个吻没有发生。索隆轻轻捉住山治的上臂。「给我五秒钟。」 </p><p>「我宁可给你脑震盪。」猛的把手臂抽回来，山治准备大步离开，但索隆喊道：「你知道我不对文字不擅长。事情到了我们之间就是<strong>不一样</strong>，我不知道......」</p><p>那就是山治能得到最接近道歉的话了。他在木头围栏上敲着手指，模糊不清的说：「这方面我自己也不是专家。至少，跟男人不是。跟你绝对不是。」</p><p>「如果再来一次，五秒钟，你却什么感觉都没有，我们就放弃这破事。」索隆建议。 </p><p>是这样运作的吗？大概值得试试看。 </p><p>「好吧。好。我要…呃…要怎么？」 他不知道该摆什么姿势，手该放哪里。</p><p>「闭上眼睛就好。」索隆指示。 </p><p>好吧。不自在的动来动去，山治让其他感官代替暂时失去的视力。有凉爽的微风、冷冽的夜晚空气、和索隆微微的气息。过了好几世纪，他才感觉索隆的手掌羞怯的贴上他的后腰。过了几千万年，他们的脸才够靠近彼此。过了永恒，他们才终于结束这一切。</p><p>山治放手一搏。感觉并不神奇。索隆的唇很结实，身体很僵硬。他似乎太紧张而不敢回吻。他淡绿色的睫毛扑搧着，五秒钟过去。还是十五分钟。整场折磨比应该要的久了很多。</p><p>「糟透了。」 索隆示意时间到了之后，山治大笑。他们没有结束拥抱。</p><p>「真的吗？我觉得没有那么糟。」 </p><p>「不，还满糟的。我不觉得你的规定适用于接吻。」</p><p>索隆羞怯的问：「那你至少有<strong>感觉</strong>吗？」</p><p>「有。」山治回答。「我为你曾经吻过的所有人感到难过。」 </p><p>把头往后缩，索隆大笑着回击：「你该为自己感到难过，你是我吻的第一个人。」</p><p>在山治能好好的表现出他听到这句话的震惊前，索隆就把他拖回了厨房。</p><p>「在这里会比较好。」索隆捧住山治的脸 ，大大的亲了他一口。甚至还弄出了『啵』的声音。老天啊。</p><p>山治笑得直不起腰。「不能<strong>硬</strong>来啦，白痴。不是这样做的！」 </p><p>被打败了，索隆在厨房里踱步，咕哝着一切怎么都那么复杂。他终于平静下来后，山治告诉他不用担心。就算他们练习时每次都必须五秒，他们还是会找到办法契合的。</p><p>时间久了，索隆确实进步了，但每一次接吻都仍然维持短短的五秒钟。</p><p>至于那个规定，一直持续到了夏天，而夏天也在夜晚带来无法忍受的热度。所有人都在忙着保持凉爽，没心思去玩那个蠢规定。就算有人弄掉了食物山治也没生气。</p><p>他也没有在厨房里失误。 </p><p>一天晚上，他坐在吧台边，计划着接下来一个月的食物。他听见刚刚结束激烈锻鍊的索隆晃了进来。</p><p>「有东西给我吃吗？」索隆坐到他对面。 </p><p>「我做了冰淇淋。别弄掉了。」金发男人挖了一球装进小碗，递给索隆。他们和平的陪伴着彼此。他计算出接下来的几个星期所有人的份量后，山治就让眼睛休息一下。索隆带着小小的笑容看着他。</p><p>「干嘛？」山治困倦的咕哝。 </p><p>「没什么。我在想…我觉得这感觉很对。就这样跟你在一起。」 </p><p>山治打了个呵欠。「如果我们不赶快打架，所有船员就会开始乱猜了。」 </p><p>「是啊。」索隆吃完了他的甜点，但没费心续碗。 他把碗放进水槽里，在山治的唇上落下一个轻吻。由于高温和潮湿，冰冰凉凉的感觉很受他的欢迎。很迅速，就跟索隆所有的吻一样。山治抓住机会，偷了另一个吻。再一个。想要更多，索隆伸出手抓住厨子的肩膀，把他拉进更深的吻里。</p><p>山治的倦意消失了。熟悉的兴奋火花在胸膛里扑搧。他注意到索隆也很投入。真的很投入。他发出一声低沉的哼哼，山治拿来当作加速的燃料。 </p><p>带着邪笑，山治退开来。索隆张开眼睛，看见厨子举着手。 </p><p>「你在<strong>计时</strong>！？」 索隆忿忿不平的对着厨子目瞪口该。</p><p>山治捉弄他。「五秒规定。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>